10 Kisses
by Missus Carlikins
Summary: A collection of kisses. [GaLe; Drabble Collection]
1. Forceful Kiss

**A/N:** So on tumblr I did some askbox prompt thing that involved _a lot_ of GaLe kisses. So I'm uploading them here to keep them all together.

They're not really connected, but you can imagine if you want. I tried to organize it so it could sort of be read like a story...

* * *

Levy was tired of their little game; sure it'd been fun for awhile, sneaking glances and pretending like she _wasn't_ madly in love with Gajeel. It had been fun, but now she was done.

Unfortunately Gajeel was still in denial. Every time she came within five feet of him he suddenly found something else to do. She hadn't talked to him once in the past week.

She was starting to get annoyed.

So it was really no surprise when she stormed into the guild one day and right up to Gajeel. He looked a bit like a deer in headlights, an expression no one ever expected to see on his face. Before he could run Levy was there, her hand wrapped in his collar and she was pulling him down.

Their mouths clashed, teeth clanking and she may have bit his lip harder than necessary. When she pulled back he was gaping at her and she smirked.

"I love you."

He blinked and his expression changed from shock to the smirk she loved so much.

"Do ya now?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and went up on her tiptoes. He helped her out, wrapped an arm under her and lifting her up so they were eye to eye.

"Yep."

He snorted and then she was kissing him again. She was faintly aware of the sound of cheering, and even some crying, but then Gajeel nipped her bottom lip and she grinned against his mouth.

_Checkmate_


	2. Upside-Down Kiss

Levy pressed her lips together and tried not to laugh.

"So… how exactly did you wind up hanging from a tree?" she asked, walking around him. It was a rather humorous sight, his long black hair was almost touching the ground and his tunic had fallen to teasingly flash his abs.

He scowled, arms crossed over his chest and she paused in front of his face. With him hanging there like that they were actually eye to eye for once.

"Salamander," he finally snarled, and Levy had to bite her lip to keep the laugh from bubbling over. His scowl darkened and he reached for her, but she quickly jumped out of the way. "Are ya gonna help me down or not?"

"The great Gajeel, asking _me_ for help." She pursed her lips as if she were thinking. "I don't know…"

He growled, but before he could start ranting she was right in front of him. She pressed a light kiss to his nose and pulled back, just far enough so she could give him her most mischievous grin.

"I think I have to take advantage of this."

Then she pressed her mouth against his in a kiss that made her forget how to breathe. At least until she heard the loud snap and only had a moment to jump back when the branch - and Gajeel - fell to the ground.

"Oops," she said, but it turned into a squeal when Gajeel exploded out of the wreckage and grabbed her ankle, flipping her so she was the one hanging upside down. He smirked at her and ignored her flailing arms, and wrapped an arm around her waist so he could lift her face to his.

"Not so fun, is it?" he growled, but before she could protest his mouth was on hers in a bruising kiss. When he pulled back so she could pant for breath she gave him a wide grin.

"Actually… that wasn't too bad."


	3. Goofy Kiss

Levy ran her hands through Gajeel's hair, loving the feel of the silky locks slipping between her fingers. He sat perfectly still, letting her do whatever she wanted, and she smiled. He was such a good boyfriend.

She worked quickly and when it was complete she sat back. "Alright, I'm done."

Gajeel's shoulders were tense and he turned to face her. She had to press her lips together to keep from laughing and his eyes narrowed.

"Do I even want to know?" he asked. She shook her head and went up on her knees, grabbing hold of the pigtails and pulling him close.

"I think you look cute," she said, placing a kiss on his nose. He grumbled and she laughed, smooching his cheeks. "So cute. Like a little princess."

He grumbled and she brushed her mouth over his, unable to keep the smile off her face. "Now let's add some bows."


	4. Nose Kiss

Gajeel was _furious_. With a capital F.

He'd told her not to go on the mission, yeah partly because he was a jealous bastard who didn't want her alone with those idiots, but mainly because it was _dangerous_. Too dangerous for her and her merry band of morons to handle.

Yet she'd ignored him and now she was covered in bandages, laughing like it was no big deal. But it was. She could've gotten killed.

"I'm not sorry," Levy said, crossing her arms over her chest and looking too cute for her own good. Gajeel grunted, not dropping his glare until she sighed and dropped her arms to her side. "I couldn't just _ignore_ it."

"You didn't hafta go."

"They needed a script mage."

"That green haired bastard could've gone!"

"_Freed_ was on another job!"

Somehow they'd both ended up on their feet. Levy was glaring up at Gajeel and he glared back. They were both stubborn, too stubborn.

"You could've died," he snarled.

"News flash! I could die any day. I could die here with you or I could die out on a job. Life comes with risks!"

He ground his teeth and tried not to yell. She was impossible. Didn't she understand that he couldn't – he couldn't even imagine life without her. Did she not realize how important she was to him?

She must've seen something in his face because she sighed and pressed against his shoulders so he sat and they were eye to eye.

"I love you, Gajeel, but you can't protect me from everything."

He opened his mouth to respond when she brushed her lips over his nose.

"Next time you can come along," she promised.

He grunted, but relaxed, drawing her into his lap. She was impossible to deal with, stubborn beyond belief, and as defiant as a kitten… but those were just some of the things that made her perfect.


	5. Underwater Kiss

Levy loved summer, she loved to sit by the pool and read until the sun went down. She loved hearing her friends splash around in the water, although she didn't really have any desire to join them. She was content with her book.

"Oi, Shrimp!" A shadow covered her and she glanced up at Gajeel, shielding her eyes so she could see his face. He was soaked, his hair sticking to his neck and chest, and rivulets of water slid down towards his waistband. _He looks good_.

"Hello, Gajeel," she said, tearing her gaze away from his body and back to his face. He smirked and her cheeks flamed, but she didn't look away.

He leaned forward then and she squeaked when a few drops of water hit her leg, dangerously close to her book. "Watch the book!"

"Aren't ya going to go swimming?" he asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

She held up the book. "I'm reading."

He snorted and grabbed the book out of her hands. She gasped and reached for it but he just snapped it shut and threw it on a nearby chair.

"Hey!" she protested, but the protest turned into a squeal when he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She smacked at his back, but he just laughed and tossed her into the water. She screamed the whole way, and when her head popped out of the water she was snarling. Then there was a splash and Gajeel was there in front of her.

"You little," she growled, grabbing his shoulders and pushing down. He went under and she grinned, at least until she felt the hand lock around her ankle and tug. She went back under and glared at Gajeel who laughed in an explosion of bubbles. Her glare melted and she smiled, swimming forward a bit so she could wrap her arms around his neck.

Then she kissed him until she ran out of breath, and when they both resurfaced she laughed, completely forgetting about her book.


	6. Kiss Along the Hips

Gajeel stared at Levy as she slept, a smile curling his lips. It wasn't often that he was awake before her. He brushed some of the hair off her forehead, loving the way she nuzzled into his hand. She was just too cute.

He leaned close and pressed his mouth to her ear, tugging lightly with his teeth. She stirred, rolling onto her back, but didn't wake completely, and he grinned. He slid down until he was at her feet and brushed a quick kiss to each toe, making them wiggle and her squirm. Then he went up, peppering kisses up her leg until he reached her thigh. She was wearing one of his shirts, although it looked more like a dress on her, and he grinned.

He pushed the hem up a bit, baring her thigh and the adorable panties she was wearing underneath. He stayed to the outside, kissing and nipping and continuously pushing the shirt up until her stomach was bare. He knew the minute she woke up completely from the way her body tensed, but she didn't open her eyes and he leaned down, his hair falling over his shoulder to brush her stomach. She sucked in a breath, letting it out on a quiet giggle and he smiled when he pressed a kiss to her hip bone. Then he nipped it and she squealed.

"Gajeel!" He glanced up, smirking when he saw her brown eyes staring down at him.

"Good morning," he rumbled, brushing his lips across her stomach to place a kiss on the other hip. She squirmed again and he nipped the bone again. She'd always been extra sensitive there. "I love you," he murmured into her skin and she wrapped her hands in his hair, dragging him up so she could kiss him.

"Love you too," she breathed, smiling brightly.

He'd always loved that smile.


	7. Gentle Kiss

Levy's hands rested on Gajeel's shoulders and she pressed her forehead against his.

"I thought you were going to die," she breathed, running her hands down his back and around to rest over his heart. She could feel it beating his chest, a steady thrumming under his ribs. She needed to feel it, needed the proof that he was okay.

He snorted, one of his big hands coming up to wrap around her waist, the other was in a cast. "You have so little faith."

She drew back so she could see his face. He was smirking – of course – but his eyes said what he refused to.

"So do you," she murmured.

He snorted again and she sighed, sliding her hands up his chest to cup his face. She brushed her fingers over his cheeks and the piercings that littered his face. They hovered over his mouth, which was slightly parted, letting her feel each breath.

During her exploration his eyes had slid shut and he'd turned into her hand. It made her smile and she leaned forward, brushing her lips over his. His eyes opened then and they just stared at each other, their breaths mingling, their eyes saying everything they couldn't.

"Next time," he murmured. "Don't leave my side."

Her lips quirked with a smile and she lowered her head to his chest.

"Never again."


	8. Hot, Steamy Kiss

Levy hummed to herself as she shampooed her hair. She still felt a bit sore from their last mission and the shower felt wonderful. The only way she'd like it more was if Gajeel was there too.

As if he heard her thoughts he appeared, stepping behind her and grabbing the shampoo for himself. She murmured a quiet good morning, leaning back against his slick chest. The shower was more than big enough for the both of them, but he always crowded close to her.

She continued washing, rinsing the shampoo out of her hair and then the conditioner that followed. She was just reaching for the soap when Gajeel gripped her hips and spun her so she was facing him. His eyes were sharp and he smirked as he pressed forward until she was backed up against the cool, tile wall.

He didn't say anything and neither did she. They stared at each other, and she licked her lips, leaning forward just enough for her chest to brush against his teasingly. When his eyes flashed she smirked.

"Good morning."

The words were barely out of her mouth when his lips claimed hers. Her hands tangled in his hair and she felt his hands on her hips, pulling her up so her feet no longer touched the ground. He kissed her like his life depended on it and when she yanked her mouth away to gasp for breath he dropped his lips to her jaw. He brushed open mouthed kisses down her neck before pausing at her shoulder, his tongue darting out to taste the skin. He pulled back, wet hair plastered to his face and neck, and eyes glinting with desire.

"Morning," he growled, before she pulled his mouth back to hers

Needless to say that was probably the _longest_ shower she ever had.


	9. Eyelid Kiss

Gajeel could only stare as Levy leapt in the way of the hit, the hit that was meant for him. He'd never felt panic before, but he didn't know what else it could be. What else could make him feel like the world was ending?

He could only watch as Levy fell to her knees, her brown eyes wide with shock and her hand pressed against her side. The metallic scent of blood filled the air and he knew it was _her_ blood. For just a moment time seemed to stop, she looked at him and he felt his heart stop, she was already pale and it made her brown eyes seem all the bigger.

"Gajeel." It was just one word, but it restarted time. He roar and shot himself at the idiot that thought to harm Levy. He didn't bother using his magic, his fists and anger were enough. The second the man stopped moving Gajeel was off of him and at Levy's side. Her breathing was shallow and she looked too pale.

"It's going to be okay," he said. It _had_ to be okay.

"Gajeel," she said again, turning her head to cough.

"Shh," he breathed. "Just rest. Wendy will be here soon."

The look she gave him said she didn't believe him, but she let her eyes slip shut. He brushed his mouth over each lid, ignoring the sting of tears in his eyes.

He cradled Levy against his chest and squeezed his eyes shut.

It was going to be okay.

Wendy would be there soon.


	10. Stomach Kiss

Being a father wasn't really something Gajeel thought about. He just never thought there'd be anyone out there who'd _want_ to start a family with him.

Then he met Levy and things changed. Suddenly he saw a future, one with her.

Being with her just felt… right.

Like it was supposed happen.

He never thought someone as _good_ as Levy would love him, but he supposed that was why she did. Because she was able to see what others couldn't, was able to see past his steely exterior and know the real him.

He smiled and glanced at his wife. As if she felt his eyes on her she looked up from her book, cocking her head to the side.

"What?"

"Just hoping she takes takes after you," he said, leaning forward to brush his mouth over her stomach.

"We still don't even know if it _is_ a girl," she pointed out, a smile on her face.

"Trust me. She is, and she's going to be just like her mother."

* * *

**A/N:** The end.


End file.
